The sun of my life
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: "Kirishima?" His voice echoed in the empty corridor despite his attempt to whisper and he winced, he didn't want the others to hear him and get all noisy about this. Deciding Kirishima would surely forgive him the intrusion, Bakugou slowly turned the doorknob and slipped in the redhead's room. A relieved sigh escaped him when he heard nothing but silence after closing the door, he


"Kirishima?"

His voice echoed in the empty corridor despite his attempt to whisper and he winced, he didn't want the others to hear him and get all noisy about this. Deciding Kirishima would surely forgive him the intrusion, Bakugou slowly turned the doorknob and slipped in the redhead's room. A relieved sigh escaped him when he heard nothing but silence after closing the door, he didn't wake the others.

A frown etched on his features when he realized that the room wasn't as quiet as he first assumed. Turning around, he tried to discern his boyfriend in the dark but failed and, huffing a frustrated groan, resisted the temptation to switch the light on, he didn't come in here to startle Kirishima to death.

Slowly making his way towards where he knew the bed was, he grew more confused each step closer. Why was Kirishima sniffling?

"Oi, Shitty-hair," he called out, careful to keep his voice low. The redhead didn't answer but Bakugou could now tell the dumbass pretended to be asleep. "Kirishima, I ain't stupid I know you're awake," he growled before going for the switch button of his friend's lamp on the small night table.

A hand grasped his wrist before he could turn on the light and anger tickled the back of his mind, what was Kirishima playing at?

"Please don't."

Any inkling of anger turned to smoke and faded away the moment he heard him. Kirishima sounded like he had been crying, which would explain the sniffling, but also provided Bakugou with information he dreaded.

The odds of anyone attacking Kirishima between dinner and right now were close to nonexistent, so Bakugou sadly had no one to kill for hurting his boyfriend. Blowing off the moron who had the audacity to lay their hands on the redhead would be have been the easy way. Emotional pain was a little tougher to deal with than taking the hardening quirked teen to Recovery Girl, and Bakugou had to handle his own emotions in these situations. Seeing Kirishima hurting made the taller teen so angry he felt like he could burn down the entire school in his rage, not exactly the best set of mind to go with for comfort.

"Hey, I've seen you cry before, dumbass," he whispered, trying to keep his tone relaxed despite his growing worry at the thought that Kirishima would shy away from him.

The hand gripping his wrist let go but Bakugou snatched it before his boyfriend could retreat it back under his covers. Using his free hand to finally turn on the light whilst he gently stroked the warm skin of Kirishima's hand, the blonde teen could, at last, see the redhead.

The usually glee filled crimson eyes looked puffy and Bakugou couldn't suppress an angry growl seeing the tears still rolling on his boyfriend's cheeks. The noise surprised Kirishima, and tears swelled once more before he could stop it, immediately assuming he was what angered the taller teen.

"Bakugou, I'm sor-"

The sudden, surprisingly tender brush of the blonde teen's hand against his cheek stole his voice away.

"Tch, whatcha apologizing for, Shitty-hair?" Bakugou snarked but there was no venom behind it.

He felt the mumbled I don't know Kirishima whispered against the palm of his hand and leaned over his boyfriend, brows furrowed in a mix of irritation and worry. "Sure you do, c'mon spill it I wanna know."

Sensing the other teen was still hesitant, Bakugou nudged him with an affectionate "C'mon give me some space, jackass" and climbed in bed with his boyfriend. He wasted no time and pulled Kirishima close to him, slipping his calloused hand under the redhead's shirt in a familiar gesture. He felt the smaller teen shudder under his touch and as expected, salty drops landed on his shirt a few seconds later.

Bakugou exhaled, satisfied that Kirishima curled against him and not away as he sometimes did when he was really upset, a gesture that riled up Bakugou even more than Deku because it conveyed a message that he hated, that Kirishima still considered himself to be a bother.

It sounded like nonsense to the explosive quirked teen, and he still regretted how he reacted the first time Kirishima brought it up. Telling the redhead what he felt was stupid because Bakugou would never hang out with a loser that bothers people might have sounded like a compliment in his head, but it only made things worse. That day the tears streaming down Kirishima's face were his fault too, and he hated himself for causing that. But the smaller teen didn't hold a grudge, and as much as Bakugou didn't like that the redhead was so inclined in forgiving people who hurt him, he simply felt grateful to be given another shot after acting like such a dick.

He had since then more than made up for his outburst, but the memory still hung in the back of his mind as a reminder that the redhead's hardening quirk did not protect him from everything, especially not words. Bakugou gladly decided to take on that job.

Brushing a few strands away from his boyfriend's face, Bakugou stared at him and smiled. He knew it helped the other teen when he let his own walls down, and in all honesty, he didn't mind it as much anymore. The gentle-hearted redhead had a knack for putting him at ease, enough to give way to his feelings without instantly retreating back to himself hissing.

Crimson eyes looked up to his face and Bakugou didn't know what they were searching for, but he inwardly sighed in relief when Kirishima appeared to have found it.

"I told you to stop apologizing, didn't I?" He felt the redhead nod against his chest. "Alright, so what's up? Do I need to kill anyone for upsetting you? Just give me the name, babe."

Kirishima's chest lightly trembled against him and the explosive quirked teen feared he had unintentionally made his boyfriend more upset before realizing that the redhead was laughing.

Frowning in confusion, but with a pleased smile tugging at his lips, Bakugou cocked an eyebrow at Kirishima who looked up with a sheepish smile.

"What? What did I say?"

Raising his hand to playfully poke at Bakugou's cheek, Kirishima answered with a mischievous look plastered on his face. "Babe."

Slapping the redhead's hand away, the taller teen rolled his eyes. "Seriously? That's what making you lose it?" he asked, more fond than critical.

Kirishima's ability to go from tears to laughter amazed Bakugou, he had no idea how the other teen did it but he sure was glad to see a smile replace the sad frown and tears that shadowed his boyfriend's face when he arrived.

"It's funny because you never call me that." lightly confessed the redhead with a smile.

A shark-like grin spread on the blonde teen's face and Kirishima knew he was in trouble before Bakugou landed his first attack of tickles against his ribs.

"Oh, you want me to call you that? Sure I can do that." Pinning the squirming teen under him, Bakugou savored the sight of his boyfriend, lips parted and red locks splayed on his pillow before leaning in to playfully nibble at his ear. "I can call you anything you want, Shitty-hair. Or should I say, babe?" A kiss on his neck. "My treasure?" A kiss on the tip of his nose. "The sun of my life?"

Taking pity on the giggling and blushing mess that was his boyfriend, Bakugou finally joined their lips.

Looking down at the redhead's lopsided smile, Bakugou couldn't help making him blush just a tad more. "Don't come complaining when I call you the sun of my life in public now."

Crimson eyes widened and Kirishima gaped like a goldfish. "You look like a moron when you do that." snickered the blonde teen before flopping back down next to his boyfriend.

Back into the explosive quirked teen's arms, Kirishima couldn't help but ask. "You'd really call me like that in public?"

"If I said it then I'll do it, I don't chicken out-" pausing to glance at his boyfriend, Bakugou smirked, "and I'm damned proud to call you my sun, I'll blow off the face of anyone who has a problem with that."

Kirishima blushed so hard, Bakugou could bet even the tip of his ears reddened.

"You're making me so cheesy, Eijirou." he groaned in annoyance, but the look in his eyes told another story.

Snuggling closer, the redhead rested his head against Bakugou's chest and since his own was bubbling with so much emotion he couldn't stop the words that slipped past his lips.

"Thank you."

Immediately tensing in Bakugou's arms, the redhead closed his eyes, internally cursing himself for ruining the playful mood that had so nicely lifted his spirits even for a short moment.

A few red locks flew up under the soft blowing of Bakugou's sigh and Kirishima felt stupid when tears pooled in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but dark thoughts clouded his mind once again and his efforts were completely crushed when Bakugou started whispering against the shell of his ear.

"It's alright, Eijirou, you can let go. It's what I'm here for." Calloused hands gently rubbed his back. "You're always here for me when I got nightmares or when I feel like blowing someone's face off." A wet chuckle. "I don't know what's going on inside your head, I wish I could help you face it." Hands gripping his shirt, You already do. "We've come a long way you and I, hell look at me pouring out my feelings in the middle of the night." A laugh. "My point is, I love you and even if I sometimes act like a dick who doesn't care, I want you to remember that I do care about you. Even if it's just dark thoughts, you can ruin as many of my shirts as you need, okay?" A nod. "Alright, now how about I stay here and we get some sleep?" Another nod.

Planting a kiss on Kirishima's forehead, Bakugou held his boyfriend close.

"Goodnight Shitty-hair."

* * *

I actually wrote this in like 4 hours and I was pretty excited to share it so I didn't even wait to post it, so apologies if there's any weird phrasing or mistakes there and there (there shouldn't be but you never know)

Anyway I thought ending on "Goodnight Shitty-hair" would be cute and make more sense since it's already something they're familiar with unlike the new strings of pet names I self indulgently added hehehe

Hope you enjoyed!

D.

xoxo


End file.
